The first night
by purplehamster
Summary: The night of the first kiss between Christian and Syed


Syed felt really unsettled. He knew he had upset Christian earlier but didn't know what he could do. The function had gone really well and Bushra was pleased with them all. She was talking about getting more bookings for them in the future which was great news for the business.

Right now Syed didn't care about that. Bushra had been getting on well with Christian until asking why he wasn't settled down and then of course he had announced that he was gay. Syed secretly admired how Christian stood up to her and what he believed in and couldn't stop looking at Christian during that chat. Christian looked so handsome tonight in his smart white shirt with black trousers. After a while Christian and his mum had had words and Syed felt he should say something but then Christian had asked him what he thought of him as a mate and held his arm to hold him back. Syed felt the electricity from that touch running up his arm and felt angered by it at the same time. He felt under pressure to give an answer and said to Christian quite scathingly that it was forbidden. Christian had looked at him with such a shocked expression and with disappointment too and had then walked off. He had finished working there and then headed back to the Unit without a word to either Syed or his mum. Syed needed to see Christian and try and explain but there again he didn't think he could, he just knew he needed to put things right somehow. His feelings for Christian were so strong and he felt so confused. He knew he and Christian got on well as friends but he wanted more than that from Christian. He wasn't sure how he could possibly explain that to him though. They had such a laugh together and he didn't want to ruin their friendship but his feelings were taking over and he wanted more much more from Christian. He longed to feel that body next to his and know what it was like to have sex with him.

He walked into the Unit and Christian was so angry, he was slamming pots around and shouting at Syed. Christian was telling him to go back to his little Princess but that was the last thing he wanted to do right now. It was such a mistake to have come here, Christian was just so angry with him and he didn't know what to say to make things better. Christian told him to go and he said "I can't" and Christian was asking "why not" and then rambling on about Syed having what he wanted. Syed decided he should go and turned to walk off at which point Christian caught his arm again and said "but this isn't just about religion is it?". Christian was reading Syed's expression and Syed couldn't speak, he just looked back at him. Syed couldn't hide his feelings and Christian saw and his eyes lowered until they were looking at Syed's mouth. Syed moved forward slowly tentatively closing his eyes at the very last second and kissed Christian. Straightaway he felt Christian respond and his lips were welcoming. They kissed slowly for a few minutes and then the kiss became harder and more passionate. Syed pushed Christian against the freezer and they pressed against each other really close and there was no doubt in either man's mind what the other one wanted right then. Christian took Syed's hand. "I think we should go somewhere more private, we might be more comfortable back at mine" he suggested. Syed looked at him and nodded, he couldn't speak at that moment. They closed up the Unit and walked over to Christian's. Syed suddenly felt really nervous out in the cold air. He had been into Christian's flat briefly before but only to give some papers to Christian. This was totally different. Christian unlocked the door and they went in. Syed stood in the middle of the room not quite sure what to do next. Christian looked over at him and could see that Syed was looking slightly unsure and nervous.

Christian: "Look we don't have to if you don't want to." he said walking up close to Syed. They looked at each other and Christian reached out and held Syed's hand. "You can go if you want". Syed spoke "no I don't want to go, I want to stay I just …….." he couldn't finish. He had thought about doing this with Christian so often that now the moment was here, he felt quite scared. Christian looked at him steadily reading him yet again and smiled saying "good" and pulled him closer. Christian lifted a hand and stroked Syed's face gently and then his lips and then they were kissing again and after a few minutes Christian felt Syed visibly relaxing into his arms. He led him over to the bed and they started pulling at each others' clothes. Syed undid Christian's shirt buttons and ran his hands inside the shirt feeling the lovely warmth and strength of his chest. Christian had taken off Syed's top and was kissing light feathery kisses up and down his chest. Syed wanted this so much and an urgency took over him and he found himself pulling at Christian's jeans and boxers and Christian did the same to him. They fell back onto the bed kissing, touching, exploring until they had reached the heights of passion and they collapsed into each others' arms.


End file.
